


in the morning i'll be with you but it'll be a different kind

by socks_and_sandals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Angst, Dead Louis, Death, M/M, POV Louis, The Sixth Sense AU, for all you sadists out there, including me i guess, sorry haz, sorry lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_and_sandals/pseuds/socks_and_sandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry still talks to Louis, but Louis is never there for him.</p><p>No matter how many times or how loud Louis screams at him, Harry just turns away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Sixth Sense AU. Harry still needs Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning i'll be with you but it'll be a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> So it all started from Beyoncé. Halo was stuck in my head and I was singing it all day. Then I realized the music video was like Heaven by Ailee. Then I realized that music video was like The Sixth Sense. Then I realized I could totally write something out of that. Then I wrote it. This took me too much time (because I'm a really lazy writer) and the title is from Skinny Love - Birdy. When I asked my girlfriend what I should have as a playlist for this fic and she replied Birdy. So credits of feels to Birdy.

Harry still talks to Louis. 

It’s nothing like what they used to have, feeling everything the other feels without even having to open their mouths. It’s nothing like what it should be, the future they planned together, the future they were slowly living up to. Harry still talks to Louis, but Louis is never there for him.

Louis still talks to Harry. 

He talks to Harry all the time. He talks to Harry when he’s leaving for work, going to the supermarket, going to have dinner with one of the boys, but for some reason, Harry doesn’t hear him. It doesn’t matter how many times or how loud Louis screams at him, Harry just turns away from him. 

The first couple of weeks are the hardest, both of them so angry and so sad. Louis has to watch the love of his life slowly fade away into nothing but grief as he takes more and more in every day. He can feel it every night when Harry curls up and cries himself to sleep late into the night. He sees all the times Harry feels around the bed for him before realizing he's not there. His heart breaks again and again as he sees Harry put on a happy face for people and breaking down as soon as they're gone. 

Louis worries as Harry hides his bruised knuckles from his mum. He watches Harry become more and more emotionless. He isn't there to rub his back as Harry empties his stomach into the toilet, or to yell at him for not eating his meals. 

Eventually, it gets better. Harry doesn't feel around for Louis at night anymore. He doesn't have fake his emotions anymore. He doesn't have outbursts of rage that leave everything in pieces anymore. He still talks to Louis often. An occasional "You heartless fuck, I still miss you," mumbled into one of Louis's shirts or hoodies. He tells Louis about his fight with Gemma, how much of an arse Niall's being (even though they both know Harry doesn't mean it), keeping him updated about the Beckhams' new baby ("They're having _another_  one.I know.") and more of the little things in life.

Louis crawls into bed with him every night, even though Louis doesn't sleep. He goes full on Edward Cullen and just kind of lies there and watches Harry sleep. When Harry's cooking, he dances with him, hips swaying to their Spotify playlist. He responds to everything that Harry says, even though Harry doesn't know. "I'm so sorry, babe." "Fuck you too." "She didn't!" "I'm so proud of you." He touches Harry all the time, too, but Harry can't feel that either. He cards his fingers through Harry's curls, which are growing back steadily, licks his nose when he's lying down, just like old times. He mimics Harry and makes fun of him when he does something dorky. Harry makes him laugh a lot, whenever he pulls a face or says something stupid. 

One night Harry brings home a guy named Olly. Louis knows him and has always thought he was an okay guy, but it doesn't stop him from feeling mad. He's mad enough to knock the glass right out of Olly's hand. It's Harry's yelp that snaps him out of it. He sulks to the corner of the room to watch them talk. He knows that Harry's not a little boy who needs someone to take care of him anymore. He knows that he can't hold Harry down forever, he's a dead lover that isn't coming back, and Harry deserves someone. Someone good. His bitterness slowly subsides into a bit of sadness and acceptance. 

It's all small talk, nothing very serious. At a point of the night, after dinner, Olly tries to kiss Harry and he freaks out. He jumps off the couch and yells at Olly to leave. Olly apologizes profusely and then leaves, looking puzzled.

Harry returns to the couch and lies down, shirtsleeve over his eyes. Carefully, Louis lies down next to Harry and wraps an arm around his torso so they're chest to side. 

"You know, I actually want you to have a life," he whispers into Harry's curls, after a couple minutes of inhaling the smell of them. "I want you to be happy, even with someone who's not me."

Harry sniffles loudly and turns his body so Louis is enveloping him completely and they're eye-to-eye. 

"But I don't know if I can do that with someone else. I don't think I want to, even."

"Harry," Louis kisses his chin, "you can, and you will. It's been too long. You need to let me go."

"Lou," another sniffle into Louis' shirt, "please don't leave me."

"I'm always here, baby. As long as you're here, I'm here. How could I possibly let you go about on your own? I will always be here, with you."

Harry falls asleep like that.

 

A couple days later, Olly is back. This time, Harry is more at ease and is his brilliant self. Louis watches his boy move on, slowly. He still talks to Louis, but it's becoming less and less frequent. 

When Harry stops needing Louis, when he has finally moved on completely, Louis realizes he doesn't need him anymore. Harry says it himself, when he's lying on the bed facing the ceiling. 

"I think I'm okay now, Lou. Now I want you to be. I don't know when, but I'll see you again, and I know you're always here."

Louis feels something lift off of him. He feels so much lighter and he knows what he needs to do now. With a final kiss to Harry's lips and a "Don't make me see you soon. Live a long, full life, asshole. I love you, baby cakes," he lets himself float up. He closes his eyes and waits for what's to come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Means a great lot to me hehe  
> I'm on tumblr! @onlyfools-fall-foryou


End file.
